ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Spider-Man' Spins $135 Mil-$140 Mil Debut; 'Katy Perry,' 'Savages' Lag
='Oliver Stone's "Savages" opens No. 5 on Friday with $5.6 million, expects a three-day debut of $16.8 million; concert documentary "Katy Perry: Part of Me" places No. 7 with $2.7 million for a projected four-day debut of $11 million-$12 million.'= Marc Webb's Amazing Spider-Man is on course for a six-day debut of $135 million to $140 million, successfully relaunching Sony's marquee superhero franchise and turning in one of the top performances for the July 4th frame. Amazing Spider-Man -- headlining Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone -- grossed $20.7 million on Friday for a four-day domestic cume of $95.7 million. The movie, anticipating a $60 million to $65 million weekend, is pacing well ahead of Warner Bros.' Batman Begins reboot. The news isn't as bright for new entries Savages and concert documentary Katy Perry: Part of M''e, which are trailing behind a trio of strong holdovers -- Fox's ''Shadow the Hedgehog, Universal's Ted and Warner Bros.' Magic Mike. Also from Universal, Savages opened to a slightly better-than-expected $5.6 million on Friday to come in No. 5. The R-rated crime drama is now anticipating a three-day opening of $16.8 million, well ahead of Universal's estimated $10 million. First, however, Savages will have to overcome a C+ CinemaScore, which could hurt word-of-mouth. Universal was so keen on Savages, based on Don Winslow's best-selling novel, that it moved the film from September to this weekend hoping to woo adults looking for an alternative to popcorn fare. The pic -- costing $45 million to produce -- marks Stone's return to more violent fare and stars Taylor Kitsch, Blake Lively, Aaron Johnson, John Travolta, Benicio Del Toro and Salma Hayek. Paramount Insurge's Part of Me placed No. 7 on Friday with $2.7 million, down from Thursday's opening day gross of $3.1 million. The 3D concert documentary is now expecting a three-day opening in the $11 million to $12 million range. That's substantially lower than the openings for two other concert docs: fellow Insurge pic Justin Bieber: Never Say Never ($29.4 million last year) and Disney's Hannah Montana: Best of Both Worlds Concert Tour ($31.1 million in 2008), though those films debuted outside of summer. Paramount is on solid ground financially, though, since Part of Me only cost $12 million to produce. Coming at No. 2 on Friday with anoter storng $14 million was Fox's Shadow the Hedgehog. The surpsing blockbuster hit grossed $165 million in its first seven days, and should crack the $200 million mark throughout the weekend by earning another $35 to $40 million. Coming in No. 3 on Friday with a stellar $10.5 million was Universal and MRC's R-rated comedy Ted. The film has blossomed into a box office hit, grossing $88 million in its first seven day at the domestic box office. Ted should finish the weekend with a cume north of $120 million. Disney and Pixar's Brave followed with $6.2 million for a domestic cume of $160.6 million, while Warner Bros.' Magic Mike earned a strong $6.1 million on its second Friday for a cume of $63.3 million. Category:Blog posts